Yuelong
|romname = Yūron|engname = Yuelong|litname = Moon Dragon|user = Yaoyorozu Clan, Youki Brando, Jouto Brando, Yone Yaoyorozu|focus = Energy of the moon}} Yuelong ( |3 = Yūron}} ''Yuèlong, ''lit. "moon dragon" in Chinese) is the bloodline transformation of the Yaoyorozu Clan. Description Yuelong is said to be the Yaoyorozu's true power and harnesses the energy of the moon. Depending on the lunar phase, the user undergoes a transformation; their skin and hair become completely white, their eyes blood red, while a sparking, electric aura surrounds them. As long as the moon is visible (the user cannot transform on a new moon), one can technically transform and remain in that form. The greater the degree of transformation, however, the harder it becomes for the user to control. Youki Brando, for example, has lost control over herself numerous times on a full moon and only barely gained mastery of this power. Yuelong is also very draining on one's energy, which is why Stand-using Yaoyorozu members either don't channel the energy of Yuelong into their Stands, or don't use both abilities for long at the same time. Using Yuelong Yuelong cannot be learned. It is hereditary and exclusive to those who have Yaoyorozu blood in them. However, one loses the ability to transform when they are too distant genetically. When the Yaoyorozu Clan was at its height, it was mainly used in by males in battle. Female users were exceptionally rare, both because of their genetics and because of the immense toll it would take on their bodies. Yuelong finds its use both in extended combat (as the user gains strength) and assassination (due to the faster-than-light speed). Because of this versatile nature, the user can develop their own techniques to suit their respective fighting styles. The degree of which one's ability to master Yuelong varies from clan member to clan member. True geniuses are even rarer than female users, appearing approximately once in a ten thousand. Tools The energy of Yuelong is transferable, just like Hamon, because it has the same properties as lightning. Anything that's a lightning conductor can carry the energy of Yuelong and potentially become a weapon. This becomes especially useful if the user transfers the Yuelong energy to another Stand, which, can potentially extend its attack range, or alternatively strengthen the impact of that Stand's attacks. Mastering Yuelong According to tradition, it is one of the parents (usually the father) who instructs their children in Yuelong. If both parents are capable of transforming, the stronger parent usually instructs the child. The training regimen isn't for the faint of heart, as merely transforming exerts a lot of the child's energy, and varies from family to family. Some harsh families (like the Brando) put their children in life-and-death situations to help them overcome their limit to better condition their bodies to handle the transformation and the techniques that would follow after. Once a child is successfully able to transform and stay that way for one whole night, the parents usually let the child begin experiment with different techniques to discover the optimal fighting style. The children also undergo martial arts training, swordsmanship and archery as part of their regimen. One can never stop honing their skills because keeping optimum stamina levels is very important. No Yaoyorozu has ever been able to fully master this power. Weaknesses Yuelong users are so dangerously powerful that they wouldn't even need a Stand, but this ability comes with very significant weaknesses. If there happens to be a new moon, an eclipse or otherwise obscured, then the user cannot transform. So even if it's just cloudy, the effectiveness of the transformation is significantly reduced. The effectiveness is further reduced when one factors in the developmental potential of the user. Female users, while they exist, simply cannot use Yuelong as well as males because of stamina differences. Same goes for someone with naturally weak stamina. And much like Hamon, the user may be able to smash through rock and brick, but not much stronger substances such as iron or steel.